User talk:LittleLuckyLucy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mermaid Melody Pop Stars fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lucky7312 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Amyrose1515 (Talk) 21:53, March 23, 2011 Hi there :) Kiera the bat Come talk to me! 21:04, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi. You're on the TMM Fanon Wiki too aren't you? Your character is Thirza's sister. Lucky7312 00:30, March 25, 2011 (UTC) yep.Kiera the bat Come talk to me! 01:01, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I got a question for you. Would you like me to recolor pictures for you? cause I would like to do that for you.Kiera the bat Come talk to me! 01:17, March 25, 2011 (UTC) OK i can do that all i need to know is what color the tail is the color of the hair and the color of the pearls and i can have those finished in no time. Kiera the bat Come talk to me! 20:54, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Does Azumi have a light brown tail or a dark brown tail or is it somewhere in between? Kiera the bat Come talk to me! 00:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Here is Azumi. KAtyusha may take a little longer Kiera the bat Come talk to me! 00:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Here is Katyusha. She is finally done! Kiera the bat Come talk to me! 23:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC) your welcome. If you ever need another one feel free to ask.Kiera the bat Come talk to me! 23:58, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ok. Oh i need to know what your two favorite colors are which is your fav mermaid Kiera the bat Come talk to me! 01:11, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I made you a present I made this for you. her name is lucianna Okashanen hope ya like her. Kiera the bat Come talk to me! 02:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Well you posted ppicture's yesterday right well it wont let me do it >.< so how did you put in those pictures in the gallery!?[[User:MewArcticWolf|''Treat everyone... ]]' the way they treat you' 13:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC)'' Where'd you make the picture of you as a Guardian? [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' I am of service ~nya!~']] 00:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Right here. Thinking of making Destiney a Guardian too? I'm a nerd and proud of it. Thank you very much. 00:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you Thank you! And Yeah, but I'm dropping it, because I felt like after a discussion with Tia on the phone, it wasn't really very sensible. I'm a Vamp fan, but I try to keep it low key unless the subject can evolve around it. And even if I am, I ABSOLUTELY POSITIVALY HATE TWILIGHT. [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 12:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yup. I'm not really allowed to watch Twilight too. But i've heard of it, and to make Vampires sound like fairys... makes me gag my head off. I prefer frightening real ones. And I'm going to use it in a sec ^^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 13:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) It's probably because some idiots think that Taylor Launter is cute or something along those lines. I know a few people who say that too. [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 13:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. It's your choice if you want to post them or not. [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~''']] 14:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh no its ok that you stole it XD and i love the colors its such a great idea!'YOW! Im the most feirce werewolf! 11:47, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Can I make another mermaid princess of the Mediterranean Sea? I'm asking you this because one of your characters is the princess of the Mediterranean Sea and I don't want to, you know, disappoint you.Cattleya12 (talk) 04:22, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh, never mind. I found a new body of water which my new char will be the princess. Anyways, sorry for bothering. Cattleya12 (talk) 04:29, March 14, 2013 (UTC)